The Girl Who Lived
by jemsrwe
Summary: Laurel was born a normal witch, but with death eater parents. Voldemort tried to kill her, he thought it worked, but she is still alive. Laurel meets Harry while shopping with Hagrid, and what happens when they realize they have the same scar? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Kali and Jeffery looked down at their newborn daughter with love. She was their youngest, and the last. She had three older brothers and it was nice to have another girl in the house.

Her brothers adored her, when she was born all they could do was hold and look at her in awe, commenting on how much blond hair she had or how big her brown eyes were or how small her fingers were, but over all she was perfect.

But they had one fear, Voldemort. They were death eaters, and had been for 16 years. He met all of their kids, and told Jeffery that if any of them cried while he held them, the baby would die.

Voldemort was due any moment, and they prayed that their daughter would stay asleep.

There was a knock on the door and without being asked he walked into the house and into the nursery.

"Kali, Jeffery," He greeted. "How is she?" He peered down into the crib and saw the sleeping child.

"She is doing great," Kali answered simply, still fearing for her child's life.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Laurel Rose."

"Pretty name, suits her I think." He mused, "Can I hold her?" Kali and Jeffery nodded, they only did this because if they didn't Voldemort would kill them all.

Kali cringed as he picked up her daughter. She clutched Jeffery for support praying that she wouldn't wake up.

When her other children were born, she got a potion to make them fall, and stay asleep. Laurel wasn't as lucky. The witch who created the potion was killed by Voldemort two years ago, and never gave the recipe to anyone.

Kali's fears were made true when Laurel woke up and opened her big brown eyes and looked up in horror as soon as he was holding her. Kali cringed again as Laurel let out a loud wail and then started crying.

Voldemort gave Laurel a look of disgust as he gave her to her mother. Kali cradled her against her chest, praying Voldemort would let her live. But knew her prayers went unanswered as Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"Jeffery, outside, now," he ordered. Jeffery bowed his head, and walked out, not giving his family even a glance. He didn't want them seeing him cry.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the child in Kali's arms and yelled, "Do you remember my rules?"

Kali just nodded and held Laurel closer to her as he cast the killing curse. Laurels body trembled as it hit her and then went still. Kali's tears were falling freely now as she pulled Laurels dead body even closer and cradled her. Her only daughter was now dead and would never come back.

Voldemorts voice broke Kali out of her trance, "And since you were the child's mother," he paused before he yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Kali's body fell to the floor, still holding Laurel.

Voldemort walked out of the nursery, not even bothering to look back at the bodies of the two women he just killed. He saw Jeffery in the hall with his head in his hands and said, "I will see you tomorrow," and left.

When Voldemort left Jeffery, he jumped up and ran into the nursery, and was greeted with the dead bodies of his wife and only daughter.

He took both of their bodies into his arms, but he felt like something wasn't right. He looked down and saw that Laurels eyes were wide open and had light in them, and the astounding thing, was that she was breathing.

He just looked at Laurel in awe, she should be dead, she was hit with the killing curse, and no one lives from that, a few seconds after he came to his senses he pulled Laurel off of her mother and cradled her in his arms and started rocking her back and forth murmuring "How can you be alive?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I totally forgot to give a disclaimer last chapter! I was in such a hurry to upload so I completely forgot to add even a authors note! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Books, J.K. Rowling does! I just own my plot and my characters, i.e Laurel and her family! And any other people that I might add! 

I am so sorry that some of the characters are ooc, I just can't get J.K's writing style! 

And thank you Harietta 'Moony' Bundy for being my first reviewer ever! 

Please Review and tell me what you think! 

Oh and sorry if you alerted the story and you got that another chapter was added a few minutes ago, i'm still new and i accidently added the same chapter twice! Oops!

One day later

Jeffery was still in shock that his wife died, but Laurel survived. While he was staring at Laurel in shock, she fell asleep in his arms. Once Jeffery realized that she was asleep he carefully set her down in her crib, kissed her forehead and walked into the living room, plopped down on the couch and started crying.

How was he going to explain to his sons where their mom was? He knew that Kaden and Max would be old enough to understand that their mom died, but what about Alex? He was only 9! He sat on the couch for hours thinking about what he would do when his scar started burning, which made him cry even harder, Voldemort needed him.

Jeffery slowly got up from the couch, walked over to the kitchen and scribbled a note for his sons that he would be back soon, and apparated to the meeting house of the death eaters.

"Welcome Jeffery," Voldemort greeted.

Jeffery just nodded and sat down at the table looking down at his hands.

"I've gathered you here to tell you that I've found the Potters, Pettigrew has given up the address, and I will be traveling there tonight."

Jeffery could care less, what was one more death? Voldemort had already killed his wife, and tried to kill his child.

"The Potter boy will be dead when I return." And with that Voldemort disappeared.

Jeffery just sat still in his seat, still thinking about how he was going to tell his sons about their mother, when realization hit him. An innocent boy was going to die.

Jeffery leapt up from his seat and dashed outside, running in the direction of the Potters house.

Jeffery arrived a few minutes later to find the house in rubble. He scanned the area around him for any activity, and when he found no one was around he ran up to the broken house and tried to find any bodies.

Jeffery was searching on the right side of the broken house when he heard a small cry coming from the opposite side. He dashed over, moved a few boards, and found a small baby boy, lying on the floor of the house.

"You must be Harry," He said simply while picking him up.

He quickly walked to the street, and started off to his house, where he would let Harry rest while he figured out what do to.

It was well past midnight by the time Jeffery walked into his house with baby Harry. He placed Harry in the extra crib and wrote a letter to Dumbledore hoping that he would reply quickly.

An hour later, a knock came from the front door. Jeffery leapt up from his seat on the couch and answered it, hoping for Dumbledore, and his prayers were answered.

"You have some important information?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Harry Potter is alive, his parents weren't in the rubble, so I brought him here," Jeffery rushed to explain, "I couldn't just leave him, so I brought him to my house and wrote to you."

"Thank you Jeffery," he smiled at me, "I knew you weren't death eater material."

Dumbledore walked into Jeffery's house and into the nursery where Harry was sleeping. "I'm going to take him to his aunt and uncles house," He told Jeffery, and Jeffery gasped.

"But aren't they muggles?" He questioned.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "But he will be safer there than anywhere else, Voldemort won't go looking for him at a muggles place." He picked up Harry from the crib while he finished.

"Thank you again Jeffery, for saving Harry, he is a lucky child that he survived the killing curse, just like your child," And with that, Dumbledore vanished from the nursery, leaving Jeffery shocked that he knew Laurel had survived.

A/N: Sorry its so short! I'll try to write longer chapters or just update sooner with shorter chapters! 

Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, I just own my plot and my characters! :D

A few days later

Jeffery was placing Laurel in her crib, and still thinking about how he was going to break the news to his boys that their mother had died when the Daily Prophet arrived. Jeffery paid the amount for the paper and started reading.

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is GONE!_

_The whole wizarding realm is celebrating the death of he who must not be named. They are crediting his demise with the child Harry Potter. He was trying to kill the boy when the spell didn't work and was bounced off Harry and killed him. Wizards and Witches around the country are hosting parties and creating a ruckus. We at the Daily Prophet are just as excited as you are, but we would like to let you know, not to go to overboard with the celebrations, we wouldn't want Muggles finding out about us! _

_Even though we are celebrating this joyous day, a few wizards are warning us that he isn't gone for good, and he may come back. Don't listen to this nonsense, he is gone for good! The curse isn't called the killing curse for a reason, if he is hit with it, he isn't coming back. _

_Another great thing is the aurors are trying to find every death eater there was so they can be interrogated and sent to trial. If you know or have seen of any of these people, please contact the ministry of magic immediately. _

_Lucias Malfoy, Jeffery Remmington..._

Jeffery had to look twice at the headline, Voldemort was gone. He was so excited, Laurel would be safe, and so would the child Harry. But when he got to the names of death eaters that were wanted, he stopped at his name and couldn't read the rest.

Jeffery started to panic, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't just get up and flee, and he had a family that he had to take care of.

He picked Laurel up and placed her in her crib. Jeffery walked into the kitchen, and started writing a note to the aurors of the ministry of magic.

_Dear head of the aurors:_

_I am Jeffery N. Remmington, a former death eater. I know that I am wanted, so I am writing to you my address that you can find me at and my reasons why I shouldn't be a wanted man. _

_I joined him 16 years ago because I thought what he was doing was right, but I soon found out that what he was doing was wrong. My wife and I wanted to leave after the first few months, but were afraid to leave, because of his power. _

_I hated every minute of being with him, and doing his deeds. My wife and I would decline the killing deeds every time we were asked, as a matter of fact, we tried to decline every deed he asked of us. _

_The first year we had our first child, he came to visit, and said that if any of our children cried while being in his presents, they would be killed. None of our children ever cried, not even my newborn Laurel. _

_Kali was killed though a few weeks ago, for failure of doing a deed that he really needed done. I am now a single father, and am pleading that you will spare my life and not send me to Azkaban. I will stand on trial for you if that is what it takes, but I will say the same things up on the stand as I will in this letter. What I say is true._

_My address is 2343 N. Castle Ave. the same providence as the ministry of magic._

_Sincerely, _

_Jeffery N. Remmington_

Jeffery finished signing his letter sealed it with his official wax seal, and sent it with his owl to the ministry of magic, hoping that they would let him stay with his family.

A/N: This is just a filler chapter! I will get to the plot as soon as I can, but these first chapters are just setting up Laurels early life and how it was for Jeffery to go through this. The plot should start up in the next two or three chapters! And I'll update as soon as I can! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed my story! And for everyone who added it as a favorite and alerted it! I'm super excited that people like my writing! I try my best to update every day or twice a day, but induring the week it might be hard so I'll make up for it on weekends! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot and characters! 

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Hey boy's," Jeffery yelled to his sons, "Would you please come to the living room?"

All three of his sons came into the living room, and plopped down on the couch.

Kaden, his oldest asked, "Is this about mom?"

"Yea! Where's Mommy?" Alex asked his dad.

Max just sat on the couch dead silent, Jeffery wondered if he somehow knew that his mom was dead.

Jeffery took a deep breath to steady himself before he started, "Yes, this is about mommy." Before he even started, Jeffery started to cry. "Mommy isn't coming home."

Alex just stared up at his dad, "What do you mean? Mommy always comes home!"

Jeffery just shook his head, "This time, mommy isn't coming home."

Kaden piped in, "Alex, I think he means mommy's dead."

"But mommy can't be dead," Alex cried, "Mommy tucks me in at night, and gives me kisses!" Alex started sobbing by the time he was done. Kaden pulled Alex into his lap and tried to calm him down, while Max kept staring into space. Jeffery became worried, what was wrong with Max.

"Max," Jeffery called to his middle child. "Are you alright?"

Max didn't answer, but the single tear that rolled down his face was enough, he knew before Jeffery had started talking that his mom was dead.

"Max, how did you find out?" Jeffery asked.

"I knew because I got up to get a drink and saw mom's dead body in the nursery!" Max screamed, "Why did you not tell us earlier. It happened over a week ago!"

Jeffery was stunned, why would Max start screaming at him? "I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't know how to word it, now I do so I told you now."

"It wasn't soon enough." With those four words Max jumped off from the couch and stormed up stairs.

"Dad," Kaden said, "You should have told us sooner, we would have liked to know, even if you would have just told me and Max." Kaden took Alex, who was now sleeping because he was so overwhelmed, upstairs into his bedroom and shut the door.

Jeffery put his head in his hands, he waited too long, now his kids hated him, especially Max, Kaden understood, but was still upset that he wasn't told earlier, and Alex was so upset over his mother's death, he probably hated his dad for not saving his mom. Only Laurel liked Jeffery, and that was only because she had no clue what was going on.

As he was sitting on the couch, thinking through everything that he did wrong, a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Jeffery N. Remmington:_

_Thank you for your letter, but we are going to have to hold a trial for you. This trial will decide whether or not you will be sent to Azkaban, and his is just because you sent the letter, every other former death eater won't be as lucky. Your children will also be put into account at this trial. _

_Your trial will be next Monday, please be here at nine o'clock sharp. _

_Thank you, _

_Wayne P. Column , _

_Head of the Aurors _

Jeffery sighed with relief, he was going to have a trial, he might get to stay with his children. If he was able to, he would do everything in his power to get their trust back.

* * *

><p>Trial Day<p>

Jeffery appeared at the Ministry of Magic and was escorted to the trial room and took a seat at the stand.

The court asked Jeffery to tell his story again, and he did as they asked, but left out a detail, Laurel almost dying. He couldn't have people knowing, because if they knew, people would swarm all over his family, and he didn't want that for his child.

At the end of the story he told, the jury took a fifteen minute break to decide. When they came back fifteen minutes later the head of the jury told the judge, "We find Jeffery not guilty, just because of what he did to save the Potter boy, but he is under house arrest for the rest of his life."

Jeffery sighed, both with relief and with disappointment, he could still be with his children, but he would never be able to take them anywhere, not even to platform 9 and ¾. "How will my children get to the Hogwarts train?" Jeffery asked the court.

The judge responded, "Call Hagrid, he will escort them to the train each year." With those words Jeffery was dismissed from the court and escorted home.

* * *

><p>11 years later<p>

"Happy birthday Laurel!" Jeffery told his now 11 year old daughter.

"Thanks dad!" Laurel shouted back, but where was she?

"Laurel," he called, "Where are you?"

"By the door!"

Jeffery chuckled, she was waiting for her Hogwarts letter, she had been so jealous of Alex when he got his and whenever they would take the trip to platform 9 and ¾ she would beg Jeffery to let her go, now it was her turn to go.

"Dad, shouldn't it be here by now?" Laurel asked her dad, she was becoming impatient.

"It should be here soon," when Jeffery finished telling that to Laurel the owl dropped off a letter through the mail slot.

"It came!" Laurel shouted and dived for the letter that was not lying in front of the door, and carefully ripped it open, sure to save the envelope that it came in.

_Dear Laurel Remmington,_

_We would like to tell you that you are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please report to platform 9 and ¾ on September 1__st__ and board the Hogwarts train. Attached is the list of things that you will need to attend Hogwarts, without the things on the list you will not be prepared and will not be able to attend the school. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore_

"I get to go to Hogwarts! Just like my brothers did! Right?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, just like your brothers!" He answered with enthusiam, "Hagrid will be here in the morning to help you shop for your things."

"Oh," Laurel looked down, "Why can't you come again?"

Jeffery sighed, he hated this part, not being able to take Laurel to shop for her school things or not being able to take her to the Hogwarts train, "I can't take you because I can't leave the house, remember?"

"Yea, I just wish you could," she sighed but got excited again, "But you'll help me pack, right?"

"Yes, of course I'll help you pack."

* * *

><p><span>an: I hope you liked it! The plot should be coming soon, and now Laurel is off to Hogwarts! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! 

Okay...I'm super sorry for all of the mistakes. One of the reasons I havent been updating is because i've been rereading the series, which so far i am at number 6 and then my favorite series (the mortal instruments by Cassandra Clare) had the fourth installment released on Tuesday the 5th! So I just got it yesterday and finished it the same day! I'm almost done with chapter 5 and should have it up by tonight, maybe even chapter 6! Thank you again for reading! and all errors from this chapter are fixed, Laurel is 11, and is heading to Hogwarts September 1st! So sorry for my mistakes! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, i am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated since the 5th! I've been super busy! And my second favorite series fourth installment came out on April 5, and i got it the 8th and couldn't stop reading it! I've already read it 7 times :D! I also re-read the Harry Potter series, so I now know whats going to happen. **

**And i'll try to update quickly! I have a break coming up so i'll try to update and write a lot more! I almost have chapter six done, so it will either be up tonight or tomorrow! :D And all of the mistakes from the last chapter are fixed! Laurel is 11, and going to school September 1st!**

Chapter 5

Later That Day

A knock came booming from the door, Laurel rushed to answer it, and when she did she was greeted with the sight of a huge scruffy man, who to be honest frightened her.

Jeffery walked up behind Laurel and greeted the man, "Hi Hagrid, thank you so much for doing this for me."

The giant man just laughed, "No problem Jeffery, I'm also helping out Harry Potter today," the giant man moved out of the way to show a gangly looking boy with black hair and a weird lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Laurel was suddenly excited in going with Hagrid shopping for her school things; she wanted to get to know this boy named Harry Potter, a name that sounded strangely familiar.

"Well, Laurel," her father asked, "Are you ready to go with Hagrid and Harry?" he stood there staring at her waiting for an answer.

Laurel just shook her head yes, and her dad sent her on her way with the giant man named Hagrid, and the gangly boy that interested Laurel, named Harry.

"So Laurel, Harry," Hagrid started, "I have just a few errands to run in Diagon Alley, not many, you can either come with me or can go on your own, I would think that Laurel would know her way around. Right Laurel?"

"Um, I've never been outside of my yard, dad wouldn't let me," Laurel was embarrassed, she had known she was a witch for her whole life, but her father refused to go outside and wouldn't let her outside either, but why couldn't Harry show her around? Surely he had been here before with his parents.

"Oh, right! I completely forgot, your dad can't go outside of his house!" Hagrid just stood there laughing at his own stupidity while Laurel stopped in her tracks. What had Hagrid just said, he father _couldn't _go out of the house.

"Wait, what?" Laurel was still going over what he had said.

"I said, your dad can't go out of the house, it was just something that happened when you were really little, nothing too big," he started to trail off, this must have been a slip of the tongue, and Laurel couldn't make sense of it so she just shrugged it off, and gave herself a mental note to ask her dad about it.

"Well, let's go!" and we started off on our way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Laurel was excited to go to London, she had never been before, but she was also excited to get to talk to the boy named Harry. The whole way to London, Laurel and Harry talked about the wizarding world, Laurel explained what the ministry of magic was, dragons, goblins, and quidditch, her favorite subject to talk about. Harry was utterly clueless about everything of the wizarding world. Hagrid seemed a little miffed when he found out that Harry had no clue about the world in which he belonged in.<p>

When Laurel finally finished telling Harry everything that she could possibly about the wizarding world, she asked Harry a few questions about the muggle world.

Harry explained to Laurel about cars, and muggle jobs, and muggle schools. She was immedietly engrossed with everything that he said, the muggle world seemed so interesting.

"We're HERE!" Hagrid told the two young wizards, startling them.

They quickly got off the train and were greeted with the sight of the packed streets of London.

* * *

><p>Hagrid led them through the busy streets, and stopped suddenly in the middle of the street, "Well here it is! The Leaky Cauldron!" The leaky Cauldron was a grubby looking pub, and if Hagrid haden't have pointed it out, the two kids would have never noticed it.<p>

Hagrid led them into the pub and immedietly people started swarming them.

"HARRY POTTER!" people started reaching to shake his hand and he was confused, why would people be trying to shake his hand? Laurel quickly retreated to the back of the pub, not wanting to be noticed, she didn't like being the center of attention.

After Hagrid had cleared the crowd Laurel made her way back to them, and into the back room where Hagrid was fiddling with a few bricks. After hearing Hagrid mumbling some numbers, a large doorway opened from the bricks that he touched and revealed a large busy street filled with shops with different wizarding material in them.

Laurel wanted to rush foreward, but decided that she would rather be guided, and not get lost.

"Okay, lets get started." Hagrid said and then led them into the alley.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thanks for reading! Review please! Tell me what you think!<span>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I updated again! I wrote this all induring a movie that we were watching in one of my classes, i'm just glad i wan't caught :)! Well here you go! Chapter 6! Its also the longest chapter, so far! :D**

Chapter 6

Laurel was amazed at how many different stores, people, and smells there were! She kept looking side to side, and she wished she had more eyes to take everything in.

She looked over at harry and he seemed to be having the same experience that she was having. '_But why hadn't he been here before, surely his parents or someone else took him,' _Laurel thought to herself.

"So, Harry, Laurel, what do you think?" Hagrid asked.

"It's amazing!" Harry exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like it!"

Laurel nodded her head in agreement, "It's awesome! I just wish my dad took me. Why haven't you been here Harry?" Laurel asked.

Harry suddenly got very quiet and not as excited, and hesitated before whispering "My parents died, I just learned I was a wizard." He started fiddling with his bangs and momentarily revealed a lightning bolt shaped scar that resided on his forehead.

Laurel was suddenly shocked, and touched the identical scar that was under her blonde bangs and that she covered with make-up each day.

'_How could someone have the same scar as I do?'_ she thought.

While she was in her trance Hagrid told Harry that he needed to run some errands at Gringotts and that he should get Laurel.

"LAUREL!" Harry shouted, "Come on!"

"Coming!" Laurel said breaking out of her trance, and ran to catch up with Hagrid and Harry, still pondering how Harry could have the same scar she had.

When they reached Gringotts Laurel just stared at it in amazement, it was HUGE. When they walked in she was a little startled that goblins were running the bank, but she also knew that goblins were the safest creature to leave your objects of value with.

Hagrid didn't seem to have any problem with it and went right up to the goblin at the front desk and said, "We've come to take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Laurel Remmington's safes."

"Do you have their keys sir?" the goblin asked Hagrid.

Laurel immediately started rummaging through her pockets until her hand found the cold brass key that her father said would open her safe.

After Hagrid had a little difficulty finding Harry's he sat it up on the counter along with Laurels. Hagrid also pulled out a piece of official looking paper and handed it to the goblin.

"The letters about you-know-what in vault 713."

The goblin read the letter very carefully; "Very well," he said handing the letter back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook slowly made his way over to the small group, and he again was another goblin.

"What's the You-know-what in vault 713?" Harry asked Hagrid, and Laurel just rolled her eyes, if Hagrid didn't tell them before, why would he tell them now?

"Can't tell you that," he grunted as he settled into the small cart that would take them down into the vaults. "Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." And with that they were racing down the stone passage.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Laurel tried to count all of the turns that they took but she lost count at 20, because of the speed that they were going at. Laurels eyes were stinging as the cold air rushed past them, and guessed that Harry's were too because he kept rubbing at them.

"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," Hagrid said. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." And he was right, he looked really green.

Laurel racked her brain for the answer to Harry's question, knowing that her dad taught it to her in one of his lessons. "A simple way to remember it is that Stalactite has a 'c' in it and it hangs from the 'C'eling and a Stalagmite's got a 'g' in it and grows from the 'G'round."

Harry thanked Laurel for the helpful information and then continued to look mesmerized at the scenes passing them in the cart. At last the cart stopped beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from shaking.

Griphook got out after Hagrid and went to unlock the door, as the door swung open a lot of green smoke came out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of sliver and little bronze Knuts.

Hagrid who was finally loosing the green pallor to his skin smiled at Harry and said "All yours."

Harry looked amazed at how much he had in the small vault, and Laurel wanted to see what her vault held, would it be more, the same, or less than Harry?

After Harry had grabbed enough to pay for all of his equipment that he would need at Hogwarts they headed back for the cart and Laurel thought she heard Hagrid mumble, "Bloody carts."

As the cart went at lightning speed down the corridor to Laurels vault she explained wizard money to Harry who seemed like he had no clue what it all was. "The gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough."

When they finally reached Laurels vault, vault 101, and Griphook opened it, she gasped as the green smoke cleared away. Her vault held more than she would even imagine that her family would have. Her father never worried about the costs of things and now she could see why, they were a rich wizarding family.

Hagrid whistled, "I knew your dad had money, but I didn't think THIS much!" Laurel just nodded in agreement and looked over and just laughed to herself because he was still sitting in the cart counting his money, probably trying to figure out how much he had.

Laurel quickly grabbed what would be enough to get her things for Hogwarts and then made her way back to the cart.

"Vault 713 please," Hagrid asked Griphook, and Griphook just nodded and switched direction and let the cart guide itself to the vault.

The further down they went the colder the air got and the faster they went. Laurel hung on for dear life, not wanting to fall out and saw that Harry was doing the same thing, when they both realized this they smiled at each other and then went back to looking at the corridor.

They finally reached vault 713 and Laurel thought it was odd that the door had no keyhole.

"Stand back," Griphook said firmly and Laurel watched amazed as he placed his hand on the door and stroked it and the door simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Laurel asked.

Griphook replied with a rather mean grin, "About once every ten years."

Laurel shuttered at the thought of finding a body rotting after ten years in the vault. After the thought passed she peeked into the vault along with Harry and found that it only contained a small grubby looking package wrapped up in brown paper lying in the middle of the floor. Hagrid quickly went in and picked it up and went back to the cart and settled himself in, making sure to tell them not to talk to him on the way back up.

The way back up was even worse, it was such a steep incline Laurel thought for sure that she was going to fall out and longed for a seat belt. She saw Harry clinging to the cart again and he looked rather green, but not as green as Hagrid, she feared that if he opened his mouth, something more than words would come out.

They finally stumbled out of Gringotts into the clean fresh air of Diagon Alley. Laurel looked over at Harry and saw that he was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet looking everywhere not knowing where to go first.

"Well where do you guys want to go first?" Hagrid asked them.

Laurel pondered this question for a moment thinking about everything that she needed when Hagrid suddenly chose for them, "How about you guys go get their robes, I need a pick me up from the leaky cauldron, you can meet me there when your done." Hagrid pointed out the robe shop and Harry and Laurel started off to the shop feeling nervous.

**Review please!  
><strong>**And does anyone know the difference between hits and visitors? I can't figure it out! I seem to have more hits than visitors, is that good or bad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I updated again! I'm so proud of myself! I wrote this all at school :) Thats what happens when your classes have no new material to teach for the rest of the week, in at least two classes :) Could someone please tell me the difference between hits and visitors? I can't figure it out, i have more hits than visitors, is that good or bad? **

**Here you go, Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

When they walked into Madame Malkins shop she found that Madame Malkin was a squat smiling witch dressed in all mauve.

"Hogwarts dears?" she asked as they walked in.

Laurel nodded while Harry answered with a "Yes, Ma'am."

"I've got the lot in here! Another young man is getting fitted in the back, would one of you please go and stand by him?"

Harry hesitated so Laurel went before him and stood by a boy with a pale, pointed face who was getting his robes pinned up for a second time by a witch in all black.

Madame Malkin draped robes over her shoulders and started pinning up the material so it would fit.

"Hello," the boy next to Laurel said, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Laurel responded.

"My father's next store buying my book and my mother's up the street looking at wants," the boy said. He had a bored drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry must have been listening because suddenly he blurted out, "You remind me strongly of my brat of a cousin, Dudley."

The boy went red and said, "I don't care, do _you_ have your own broom?"

Harry looked at the pale boy confused.

'_Oh no'_ Laurel groaned internally. _'He has no clue what a broom is.'_

"No," responded Harry.

"Play Quittitch at all?"

"No," Harry answered again, and gave Laurel a confused look.

"I'll explain later," She told Harry under her breath.

"Wait, do _you_ have a broom?" the pale boy asked.

"No, my dad won't let me have one."

"Wow I must be so lucky then to have a good father. On another subject, do you know what house you'll be in?" He asked the two kids in front of him.

Harry answered with a "No," while Laurel answered "My father was a slytherin, my mother a ravenclaw so I could be either one."

"I will be a slytherin, no matter what, my mom _and _dad were slytherin," He told Laurel completely ignoring Harry.

Harry started to say something else but the pale boy interrupted with a, "I say, look at that man!" Pointing to Hagrid who was standing outside the window with three ice-cream cones to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said, and it seemed to Laurel that he was glad to know something. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him, isn't he like a servant?"

"He's the groundskeeper, and let's go Harry, I'm done," Laurel stepped down from the pedestal and gave the pinned robes to Madame Malkin and went to walk out with Harry but found that Harry was still talking to the pale boy.

"-see you at Hogwarts, I guess," said the drawling boy.

They quickly said their goodbyes and went out to Hagrid, who gave them their ice cream.

Harry had chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts while Laurel had just plain vanilla.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing," Laurel and Harry lied at the same time. "Well we have to go back to the robe shop, Harry hasn't gotten tailored to his yet, we left quickly," Laurel said quickly afterword.

"That's no problem!" Hagrid told them. "We will just go back after we have everything else."

Harry and Laurel dropped behind Hagrid as he purchased every little odd and end they needed and Harry asked, "Laurel, what's Quittitch?"

"Oh yea! I forgot that I would tell you later!" Laurel dived into telling Harry all about Quittitch and what it dealt with, until Hagrid noticed them talking about it.

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgittin' how little yeh know – not knowing about Quittitch!"

The happy expression on Harry's face fell away, "Don't make me feel worse." Harry went into what happened at Madame Malkins, Laurel adding thing when he forgot.

"If he'd known who yeh were – he's grown up knowin' yer name! You saw what everyone in the leaky cauldron was like when they saw yeh!"

"Wait," Laurel said interrupting Hagrid. "How would that boy know Harry? Harry just found out he was a wizard, right?"

"Wait," Hagrid looked confused, "You don't know who he is? He's the most famous wizard ever! All because of something that happened before he could remember! Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the first person to ever live he-who-must-not-be-named killing curse! That's why he has his scar!" Hagrid almost shouted that last part, then lowered his tone when he said, "Didn't your dad ever tell you?"

Laurel shook her head no, "And who is this guy you're not naming?"

Hagrid suddenly went pale, "You've never heard about v-v-Voldemort?" He shuttered after he said the evil name.

Laurel shook her head no again.

Hagrid started in to the whole story of Voldemort and what happened to Harry.

At the end of his story, Laurel only asked one question. "How do Harry and I have the same scar on our foreheads?" Laurel slowly pulled her bangs back and rubbed off the makeup revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar.

All Hagrid and Harry could do was gasp and stare, while Harry touched his own scar.

**A/N: There's chapter 7! Please tell me what you think! And i have soooo many people looking at my story, yet I only have 14 reviews and they're all from the same people! And same people i just want to let you know, I LOVE YOU! So please REVIEW! I would like 3 more reviews before i post the next chapter, but knowing me, i won't stick to it ;)**


End file.
